I Missed You
by Summer Sunrises
Summary: Sometimes it's just nice to get a visit from someone you love. Even better, it's nice to know that they're staying. Percabeth! One-shot! Huzzah!


**So… Hello! This is my first fanfic, so enjoy! I know I have to put a disclaimer in, so… **

** No, I suppose, I don't own PJO.**

** … I have to say that EVERY time? Oh, whoop-dee-doo. Inspired (greatly) By ****Annabeth at Goode**** by amba01**

Percy Jackson walked the halls of Goode High School with a calm demeanor, showing the occupants of said hallway that, in fact, he didn't care what they thought of him. This was a normal thing, namely one that got him voted the School's Most Lovable Student. Of course, he disregarded this title with a sheepish blush and a shake of the head, seeing as he didn't really _want_ it, but apparently it was meant to be.

His strides, long and determined, carried through the yellow speckled walls and checkered linoleum floors that he had come to know as The Only School He Had Managed to Stay in for Over One Year. This was gratifying, at the very least.

But while everything seemed to be working out for the seventeen-year-old, he couldn't help but wish there was something else in his life: something like, perhaps…

Annabeth.

She plagued his thoughts throughout every class, her princess-curled blonde hair, her stormy gray eyes, her smile - oh, _Gods_, her smile - which could make him trip over his own two feet and stare dumbly at the ground.

But, alas, she was in boarding school. It was in Manhattan, which was good, but still the work was piled on and she had next to no time to spend with her boyfriend. It made having a relationship very difficult, but they didn't break up. They loved each other too much.

So while Percy was walking through the halls at Goode High, all of the female students in there were swooning over and ogling him. This was a phenomenon that Percy was all-too-familiar with. No matter how many times he told them (and their boyfriends, commonly, who seemed to need reassurance) that he _had_ a _girlfriend_, they seemed not to believe him, and were sent into the never-ending spiral of Percy-adoration. Sadly (at least to the subject of their affections), there was no vaccine.

"Hey, Percy," Said the ring-leader of his fan club, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, making him stop in his tracks and groan inwardly before turning to her with a smile (Percy Jackson, no matter how annoying these girls got, would _never_ be mean. Yet another Most-Lovable quality).

"Hey, Rachel." He said back, shooting her a quick wave before turning back to his walking.

She scrambled after him. "Oh, Percy, there's this party after school, and I was wondering if you might want to go, y'know, _as my_ _date…_" This made Percy stop in his tracks, trying frantically to think up an excuse.

"Uh, sorry, I, er, have a date…"

Rachel looked unabashed, going on to disprove his excuse. "Percy," She purred, "You don't _date._ Remember? I think every girl in a fifty-foot radius of here has asked you out, and you always say no. So… why not change things up?"

Her argument was compelling, he would admit that, but it was nothing more. He had absolutely no desire to date this girl. He had a _girlfriend_. A quite amazing one, at that…

"I have it with my girlfriend." Rachel's smile faltered and she looked a bit taken aback.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Said the voice of his best guy friend, Trent. "I saw her yesterday when they were talking. She's kind of _smokin'…_" _Thank Gods for Trent,_ thought Percy, _he's my savior… wait, what was that about my girlfriend being 'smoking'?_

Trent had seen photos of Annabeth, which was why it annoyed Percy so much when he called her that. Also, she kind of _was_…

"Yep," Said Percy, letting the former comment go, "we're going out to dinner."

There was a collective _aw, man!_ From the girls around him, and the group that had been forming at this conversation faltered and scattered back to their lockers.

That was, of course, until a girl so gorgeous walked into the hallways that their eyes - male and female - were glued to her the whole way up the stairs and through the hallways. Girls held onto their boyfriends' hands tighter, for fear of losing them to this _goddess_.

This girl had blonde curls, sweeping over her back and bouncing gently as she walked. She was perfectly tanned - naturally, one could easily tell - and her body was athletically toned. That was all and good, but what really caught people's attention were her _eyes_.

They were gray, a shade so that it was like one was seeing into a storm. They were piercing, too, eyes that were analytically capable of anything, and could see right through lies. But this was all from appearance.

She carried herself in a determined manner, as if she was looking for something, and the rest of the students were invisible. But still, her eyes were soft as she looked upon them, scanning over them for someone in particular.

And when she spotted him, her heart stopped.

There he was, her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, leaning up against his lockers, casually talking to another guy about who-knows-what.

She had a plan to surprise him; something sneaky, like using her cap and then revealing herself for him to see, or maybe putting her arms around his shoulders and letting him figure it out.

But when she spotted him, all plans went out the figurative window. She cried out, not caring who heard, "Percy!"

He stiffened a bit, turning slowly before his eyed widened a bit upon seeing her.

Being a child of Athena, one doesn't get flustered often, so Annabeth, being as clever as she was, said, "You miss me, Seaweed Brain?" As a confirmation, to let him know, _yes_, she was there. It was really her.

And when he spotted her, his heart stopped.

He had heard a "Percy!" From behind him, which was normal. He was a popular guy. But this was different. This voice…

He turned around slowly, as if the notion of turning around faster would make her evaporate, or have her be carried away with the breeze. And when he laid eyes on her, everything in the hallway - nay, the _world_ - stopped around him.

"You miss me, Seaweed Brain?" Oh my Gods, it was.

His feet reacted faster than his brain did, telling him to _run, run_ to get to her quicker. No one, to him, was around them. It was just Percy and Annabeth.

As he ran, he could see her running towards him, too, and then she was in his arms.

And then she was in his arms.

He spun her around, enveloping her in a bear hug while she looped her arms around his neck. "Annabeth!" He cried, joy evident in his voice, "You're here!"

She laughed and nodded, and he put her down, although he was quick to press his lips to hers in a passionate, sweet kiss. She smiled into it as she entangled her hands in his hair.

The students around them had their mouths wide open for many reasons. From _are you KIDDING me? How come he gets HER?_ to _I can't believe she's real!_ to _that witch!_ to _she's hot…_

Percy pulled away when he needed air, but quickly exploded with questions. "Why are you here? Are you transferred? How are you? Where are you staying?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cowboy, slow your roller. I… well, I _transferred!"_ She waited patiently for his reaction.

"You- we- together- oh, _I love you!"_ Annabeth laughed, while the rest of the population of the school gasped, shocked.

"E-excuse me," Said Rachel, her usually strong voice quivering, "But who are _you?"_ Rude.

Annabeth looked at her once-over, raising her eyebrows. "His girlfriend. You?" Rachel was too stricken to answer, so Annabeth took this time to give her an odd look and walk away, towing Percy along, who was positively beaming.

The pair walked over to Trent, who was positively dumbfounded. "You… you're… Anniebelle, right?"

She scowled a bit before answering. "It's _Annabeth_. And you must be Trent? Nice to meet you."

"I, uh… You're even hotter than the photo."

Percy, who was smiling - rather like a love-struck teenager, for some odd reason… - up until that point, shook himself and proceeded to glare at his best friend.

"Hands off," He said, "That's _my girlfriend_ you're being annoying to. Now… shoo." Trent walked off, chuckling slightly with his hands in the air in defense.

He looked back at the couple, seeing Percy with his arms around her waist in a tight hug, and Annie - _Annabeth - _with hers wrapped tightly around his neck. They stood there for a moment, just hugging and whispering things to each other, while the rest of the females in the area absolutely seethed.

They were in love. It was as plain as day. And with every whispered word or small laugh at a joke only they could get or an inward smile, they fell in love a little bit more.

**So… I don't like the ending that much, but whatever. So… I hope you enjoyed it for a first fanfic! REVIEW!**


End file.
